kingkong_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Jenkins
Jason Jenkins is the main protagonist in the 2000 Animated television program Kong: The Animated Series. History Kong: The Animated Series The Return: Part 1 As a child, Jason would visit his grandmother and play in the surrounding forests with a clone of King Kong until Ramone De La Porta invaded his grandmother's laboratory and lost his right hand., and years later they traveled to Kong Island together with Eric Tannenbaum IV where Jason was reunited with Kong and they used the Cyberlink computer to fuse together and fight off De La Porta. The Return: Part 2 After searching the island for De La Porta and come up empty handed, Jason was surprised to find that his grandmother had been kidnapped by the man he sought. He then used his Cyberlink merging capabilities to become one with Kong and defeat De La Porta. Primal Power After De La Porta removed the Primal Stones from their temple, the monster that they kept sealed away began to regain power. Jason was able to prevent its reawakening by engaging in a fistfight with his former professor, and saving four of the stonse. Jason then decided quit school for a time in order to successfully track down the remaining stones. Dark Forces Rising Jason and his friends fought with Harpy to prevent the return of the god Chiros, whom the original Kong had sealed away years ago. They were only partialy successful, as Chiros did return, but could not leave his temple and his presence did not destroy the island. Jason also learned that the combined rage in both his and Kong's hearts when they merged could be used to transform Kong into "Mega Kong". The Giant Claw Robberies Jason, Kong, and their friends traveled to New York in order to investigate the thefts of several stone tablets about the Primal Stones. They attended a gallery opening hosted by De La Porta, but it proved to be a dead end. They then were framed for the next robbery, and Jason had to merge with Kong to break Lua out of jail. Dragon Fire After hearing of a Sea Monster attack on a freighter, Jason and his friends suspected De La Porta's involvement and went to investigate. They discovered that De La Porta had double crossed infamous arms dealerAndre, and they were able to use this spat to retrieve a Primal Stone before Andre merged with a Komodo Dragon, and had to be fought off by Kong. Mistress of the Game While in an African village, Jason becomes separated from Lua and Kong while Tan repairs the plane. the poacher Rakhir had taken Kong and Lua, but Jason was able to merge with Kong, and the rage inside them converted them into Mega Kong, who easily defeated the poachers and rescued Lua and the gorilla she was defending. Curse of the Dragon After being admitted to the International Karate Tournament, Jason and Lua travel to China, where they were kidnapped by De La Porta and Jason was forced to retrieve a parchment from an ancient tomb. After narrowly escaping with the help of Tan and Kong, they prevent De La Porta from obtaining the secrets of the Primal Stone of Life and Death before returning to the tournament, which Jason won. Category:Characters and Monsters